An Act of Compulsion
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either?
1. A Moment of Impact

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

**Summary:** Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p><em>Life's all about moments and how they change our lives forever.<em>

_It's these moments that become our history. _

_Like our own greatest hits of memories,_

_That we play and replay in our minds over and over again._

_What if one day you could no longer remember any of them?_

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Stop the car! Stop the car, Stefan!"<p>

Elena's hands pushed out in front of her, awaiting the impact that was sure to come. She hated driving fast, having no control, and being mere inches from a vampire who was currently unstable. She and Matt had been looking for Caroline when Stefan had pushed Matt against the wall and then covered her mouth and forced her into his car. Elena knew what this had all been about. It was only the night before that he had caught her kissing Damon. That was why he was now speeding down the road as the familiar roadway that led to Wickery Bridge began to be revealed.

Her phone chimed in her pocket and her hands quickly went to answer when she saw Damon's name lighting up the screen. But, Stefan was too fast for her. He held the phone up to his ear and spoke in an eerily calm voice. "Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now."

"Help! Damon he's gone crazy!" The moment the words left her mouth, Stefan smacked her…. Hard.

"I'm making my next move. You want to steal my girl well now you're going to get the chance to fight with me over her forever." He switched the phone to speakerphone and placed it on the console. Stefan then bit into his wrist and before Elena could react his metallic tasting blood was trickling down her throat. She tried not swallow, to push his hand off her, but it was too late. Elena began choking as she felt the blood dribble down the sides of her mouth.

Damon's frantic voice filled the car. "Leave her out of this, Stefan!"

"How could I? It all comes down to the love of a woman. Isn't that right, Damon?"

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned, her voice broken.

Stefan pushed harder on the pedal and the bridge came into view. Elena's heart clenched as memories of being plunged into the water passed in her mind. Her parent's screams as they veered off the bridge. It was all she heard now. That and Damon's furious screams.

"You know this isn't what she wants, Stefan! She doesn't want to be a vampire!"

Stefan chuckled. "Why are you the only who gets to take her choices away from her? I want a little slice of the fun."

The bridge came closer and closer. Elena began screaming. "Stefan! Slow down! Stefan! Stefan! Stop it!"

The car followed the turn in the road and the bridge was mere inches away.

"Stefan! Stop it!" Elena continued to scream as Stefan, turned the wheel and the car veered off the bridge and the front of his car plunged into the water. Quickly, Elena rolled down the window, causing more and more water to enter the classic car. As fast as she could, she undid her seatbelt only to have Stefan hold her down with a firm hand. The water was filling up the car and she couldn't help but feel frozen at sight. It was happening again and this time there would be no one to save her.

She heard a crash of glass and then Stefan's hold lessened. Elena turned towards him to see him being pulled from the car. This was her moment. She slid out the window and swam towards the bank. Her clothes were drenched and she was having a hard time regaining control of her breathing as adrenaline pumped through her system. In the distance, she could see Stefan and Damon fighting until finally it stopped. Stefan ran off in into the distance and then Damon flashed towards her, his hands cradling her against him as she sobbed. Her eyes were transfixed passed him, looking out. Elena had all the signs of person being in shock and he was careful with his movements, not wanting to send her into a panic attack. His thumb slowly brushed against her cheek and her eyes turned towards him, brown meeting blue. Then it was all he could do not to fall back into the water as she jumped into his arms and latched her body onto his.

"How could he?" she cried.

Damon rubbed a soothing hand on her back. "He's lost it, Elena."

Tears streamed down her face. "He knew! He knew what happened here. He was the one that saved me."

"You're safe now," Damon breathed. "Let's get you home and into some warm clothes."

Damon eased her off him then he lifted her legs to carry her bridal-style. Then with her tucked closely in his arms, he flashed through the woods and towards the direction of her house. They slipped through the glass doors in the backyard and he walked her up the stairs to her bedroom, two steps at a time. He brought her immediately to her bathroom and turned on the hot water.

She was shaking now and Damon knew there was no way she could do this herself. "May I?" he asked, as he gestured to her soaked clothing. Elena nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. Carefully, Damon removed her clothing, making sure to keep his eyes dutifully trained on her face. He had to be the perfect gentleman, especially now, but he couldn't help his eyes drifting down to her perfect body.

Once she was undressed, he helped her into the shower and first washed her hair and then her body. The entire time, Elena remained completely immobile; only moving when he gestured for her to turn or lift a limb. The sight of her was breaking his heart.

And he knew his love for her was what had been the cause. Maybe not directly, (He wasn't the one who drove her off Wickery Bridge) but his love for her was what sparked Stefan's actions.

When she was cleaned off, he wrapped her in towel and sat her down on the edge of the tub. "I'm just going to grab you some pajamas. I'll be right over there."

He saw the look of fright on her face and he placed a soothing kiss on her forehead. She relaxed some, but he felt her eyes trained on him as he went into her dresser to grab a pair of blue and white checkered boxer shorts and a blue tank top. He helped her dress and then carried her over to the bed and tucked her underneath the comforter.

"You should be okay," he promised. "We'll just have to watch you for the next few hours."

Elena nodded and tucked her hand beneath her pillow. Seeing her eyes drift close, he turned off the light on her night stand, illuminating the room in darkness.

Damon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be right by the window. Get some sleep."

As he went to stand, Elena's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Her face was so vulnerable as she peered up at him with glassy doe eyes. "Stay with me?"

He nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed, lying atop the comforter. His hands rested beneath his head as he studied the ceiling, letting his decisions fill him up. He knew what he had to do in the morning. It was just a matter of gaining the strength to do it.

The bed shifted as Elena turned towards him, moving herself into his nook and placing a gentle hand on her chest. She drifted peacefully to sleep within moments, her hand clutching on to his shirt. Soon enough, Damon joined her. They were nestled softly in the comfort of each other's embrace and he could've sworn he caught the hint of a smile on her face before his eyes drifted close.

It still did nothing to change his mind.

* * *

><p>Sunlight beamed in from the windows, casting Elena in a glow. She looked so peaceful in sleep and Damon was comforted by the fact that his presence had calmed her. No nightmares had plagued her dreams. When Elena woke, she peered up at him a sad smile crossing her face.<p>

"So, last night really happened, didn't it?"

Damon nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll survive." Elena sat up and leaned against her headboard. Damon mimicked her. She shrugged. "Somehow I always do."

She stood up and went to the bathroom, washing her face. Damon couldn't help but look on, cherishing these last few memories with her. They had reached a point in their relationship where she felt so comfortable around him, where she trusted him. Now he had to break that trust.

When she reentered her bedroom, Damon was standing before her. She jolted when she nearly collided with him. "Oh! Sorry."

Damon merely stepped closer, entering her personal space. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Damon?"

He looked down for a moment, steeling himself, before looking back into her chocolate orbs. "I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why I can't let you get caught up in a longstanding feud between brothers."

Elena reached out and touched the place over his heart. It was nearly metaphorical for Damon. It was the one spot she would always hold, that belonged only to her. Not noticing his softened face, she spoke. "But Damon, it's not your decision to make."

"I have to do this. It's all my fault."

She was shaking her head now. "No, no. If anything you're the reason I've survived this long. I don't know what I would do without you."

He stared deep into her eyes, letting his compulsion begin. Elena stood there frozen, her lips parted in breath. He hated having to do this but it was the only way he knew he could protect her. This would give her the human life she really wanted.

"I don't deserve you." Damon reached forward brushing his lips against hers. His heart soared at her mouth opening up to him. He savored the taste of temptation before backing away. "You have to forget everything, Elena. All the moments that revealed my love for you."

A single tear drop slid down his cheek as his compulsion took hold. When she closed her eyes to blink he disappeared before her eyes opened again. His heart shattered with each step away from her but it was the only way to protect her from his brother. It had to be.


	2. Letting Go

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

****Summary:** **Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Damon downed the amber liquid in his glass and was already pouring himself a second. He felt completely empty, void of any and all emotion except for the undeniable pain that ripped apart at his chest. For years he lived with the stillness of his heart but being with Elena, letting himself love her and watching her begin to feel the same way, had opened up his heart and made him feel human. Now instead of the heavy stillness in his chest was a vast emptiness that he tried desperately to fill… with alcohol.<p>

He wondered what Elena was doing. Would she still call him if she was in danger? Had the removal of their moments, threatened the foundation of their friendship? The problem with all of this was he still remembered _everything_ and those memories threatened his sanity. Not that he was very sane to begin with. He did always tend to be a tad unpredictable.

"_I'm sorry for barging in. The door was… open," Elena stated as she looked up at him in fright._

_It was the first time she had talked to him. The first she had knowledge that he was there, seeing her. As far as she knew that was their first meeting. Her eyes widened when she bumped into him and she seemed flustered. Damon could sense her eying him, sensing his good looks. He knew she found him attractive but he couldn't be entirely sure if that's why she seemed so jumpy._

_He had shown him around, talked a little bit about Stefan, and Damon's point of views on fate. He couldn't help but notice her intrigue when he had stated his belief that every relationship had been doomed to fail. Unfortunately, Stefan barged in before Damon could continue their conversation. He merely took her hand and placed a kiss upon it as she whispered, "It was great to meet you, Damon."_

"_Great meeting you too, Elena," he smirked, noticing her taken breath._

The anger got the best of him at the memory. He had been the cause of this failed relationship. Since their meeting, Elena had given him hope. Maybe everything in his life wasn't doomed to fail. Maybe everything with her could work out. Maybe it would work out because as Elena said they had something. The way they bickered back and forth, the way he playful slapped her fingers or when she threw pillows at him was playful. The way she had smiled when he had danced with her at the Decade Dance, simply forgetting about Klaus and the impending doom and instead was just _there_ in the moment with him. The way she had laughed as he made a fool of himself, for her. She would never smile or laugh that way at him again because he had put an end to it. With his rising anger, he threw his half empty glass into the fire; the flames rising as the fiery liquid mixed in.

"I'm an idiot," he screamed in frustration.

"Careful, brother." Damon turned around to see Stefan leaning against the entryway. "Your humanity is showing."

Damon wasn't sure what it was—maybe the way he was smirking at him, taking humor in his utter despair—but he was on him in a second, his fist colliding with his face. They wrestled until finally Stefan was on his back, still chuckling. Damon backed off him, looking at him with true pity. "You really have given up."

"And you're pathetic. Did things go wrong in paradise?"

"Don't start, Stefan."

Stefan stood up and smoothed down his shirt. "That bad, huh?"

"I gave her what she wanted." Damon shrugged and sat down on the couch. "She won't have to worry about us anymore." He turned and gave his brother and pointed look. "Isn't that right, Stefan?" he challenged.

With his arms crossed over his body, Stefan eyed his brother curiously. "You backed away?"

"I took away her memories of my love for her."

"So, neither of us gets her. Sounds like a perfect ending to what could've been a horror story."

Damon sighed. He wasn't fooled by his brothers' indifference. Each phrase out of his mouth, each careless action, had been well thought out and planned to instill hatred in Elena. Inside his brother was overwhelmed with guilt over what he had done to her. His switch wasn't off because the switch never really existed. Once a vampire moved past the initial stages or years it was only humanity and guilt that cause them to put up a wall. But they felt every kill and lived with the pain of their emotions.

He studied his brother who was now pouring himself his own drink. "How did you do it?"

Stefan looked up at him, confused. "Do what?"

"How do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away? How are you even functioning right now?"

Stefan's face softened. Damon could see the walls that his brother tried so desperately to hold up come falling down. He sat on the edge of the leather chair and crossed one leg over the other. "I wasn't healthy for her anymore."

Damon nodded in understanding. That was the conclusion he had come up with it.

"Come on, brother," Stefan stated as he slapped Damon on the back. "We could use a little getaway. We still have a coffin to solve and with the hybrids out of Mystic Falls Elena will be safe. Klaus won't let anything happen to her."

With Elena's promise nagging him in the back of his mind, he hesitated. He had promised her that he would never leave her again. Then it hit him that she no longer would have this memory to hold over him. So, he stood up and nodded, "Where to, brother?"

* * *

><p>Elena entered the poorly lit hospital and bee-lined for the nurses' station. An elderly woman manning a computer smiled up at her, "Can I help you?"<p>

"I'm looking for Matt Donovan. He was brought in here late last night."

The nurse typed away at her computer before answering. "Second floor. Room 214."

"Thank you!" Elena smiled, adjusting her purse strap and clinging to the flowers she brought. She headed towards the stairwell and climbed the steps. When she had received the call from Caroline that Matt had been brought to the hospital with a broken wrist and a concussion, she wasted no time getting dressed and racing over. Her memories from the previous night were a little muddied but she certainly remembered Stefan slamming Matt against the stone wall.

When she approached the door with the number "214" on it, Elena rapped lightly on the door. Matt's gruff voice answered and told her to come in. She opened the door to see Matt's smiling face before he shifted to sit up and winced in pain.

"It's okay!" Elena assured. "You don't have to sit up for me. I've seen you worse. Remember after the Brearley game?"

Matt laughed as he hissed in memory. "Yeah, I got pretty roughed up."

"That's an understatement." Elena placed the flowers on a nearby table which had several other flowers and balloons. She then reached into her purse and pulled out some takeout from The Grill. "This is for you. I remember how bad hospital food is."

With a nod in agreement and fork placed in his hand, Matt went about eating his food. He swallowed a few bites before Elena sat down, placing her hands in her lap. Matt looked towards her, "Are you okay? I mean, how are you feeling? What did Stefan want?"

Elena shrugged. "It's nothing." But truly she couldn't get the fear of what Stefan had done out of her head or how she had ended up back and home, alive and not in transition. There was also a few other things that were bothering her. More important things.

Of course, Matt picked up on that. "No, it's not. Something's bothering you."

"I can't help thinking about what you said last night… about being stuck."

Immediately, Matt was waving her concerns off. "I was buzzed, Elena."

"But, I do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die at Wickery Bridge with her parents. The girl who had a normal life." She frowned and looked down at her clasped hands. To herself, she mumbled something about being in love with vampires. But she didn't feel that love with Stefan and she had no idea where these feelings for Damon came from. Their relationship was nothing other than convenience over keeping Stefan safe and wanting Klaus dead.

She looked up to see Matt's hand reaching out on the bed and Elena placed one of her ends in his, feeling the familiarity at his touch. This was a normal human love—what she felt for Matt. He knew everything about her and she had foolishly pushed him away because she couldn't hand the death of her parents or how she was changing because of it. Yet, here he was as understandable as ever. "You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go."

"Is it?" Elena questioned with tears filling her eyes. "Because I feel like I've let her down a little bit. Like I've disappointed them… my parents."

Matt hesitated a moment before a smile crossed his face. "My two cents, as a guy who knew that girl… you're doing a lot better than you think."

They both smiled at each other as Elena felt her sadness being lifted from her. She still felt _off_ but now there was hope. Hope that despite all this supernatural that had affected her life she could still have a life to look forward to and her friends were a main part of that. Matt who always brought her back to normalcy was a part of that.

"Thank you, Matt," she smiled as her the pad of her thumb rubbed against his rough skin. "You always know just what to say."

He shrugged. "I just know you. That's all."

"So, when are you getting out of here?"

"Once my tests come back." Matt shook his head, feeling lost. "I have no idea how I'm going to pay for all this. I lost my health insurance."

Elena placed her other hand on his. "We'll survive. We always do."

She didn't know why, but a sense of déjà vu passed over her at her words.


	3. Pretend That You Want It

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

******Summary:** ****Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: This is mainly a filler chapter to show where the characters are at this point in the story. I knew where I wanted the story to end but I need the conversation with Bonnie and Caroline and Elena's thoughts to be stated. This will show her confusion and her need to move on and how a certain arrival messes that up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Here you go, girls," Matt stated as he placed their food on the table. Caroline dug right into her burger, mumbling a thank you, while Bonnie and Elena began picking at their fries and thanking him properly. Matt sent a smile that lingered a little too long on Elena before turning away and heading towards another table. Elena couldn't help but stare after him and the genuine smile on his face, the little pep in his step. He was definitely in a better mood as of late.<p>

They all were honestly. With no threats from Originals and any killings or kidnappings, life had turned back to as normal as it could be given the circumstances. Sure, Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie was a witch, Tyler was a missing werewolf, and Elena, the doppelgänger, was still they key to the creation of hybrids. Klaus hadn't yet come by for another tap of Petrova blood but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

For now though, she was happy being a regular teenager with a difficult past just trying to live a normal life. Her friends helped… a lot. There was still this lingering feeling pulling at her heartstrings when she remembered the one person who wasn't here. A person she wasn't sure why she thinking about so much they had never been more than just friends.

Then why couldn't she get him out of her head?

"Earth to Elena," Caroline sang, snapping her from her inner monologue. "Are you even listening?"

Elena shrugged and took a bite of her burger. "Sorry."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying… Klaus is being really, really creepy."

"When isn't he?" Bonnie mumbled.

"Be serious. It was totes creepy how he waltzed into my bedroom ever the savior and started talking about how I need to see the world." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Coke. "Did he not force my boyfriend to bite me slash nearly kill me a few hours before? Ugh!"

After swallowing her bite, Bonnie said, "Does it even matter? He has your best friend practically held hostage and he's a killer, Care."

Caroline starred into her friends eyes. "And what would you call me? I've killed."

"You know what I mean."

"No," Caroline shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing at the motion. "Can't say that I do."

Elena placed her hands on the table. "Relax. Both of you. This isn't the place." Unconsciously her eyes drifted around the room making sure no one had heard the rise in Caroline's voice. "This was just boy talk."

The two girls shared a look before sighing. It was Caroline who breached conversation first. "Since we're talking boys… where have the Salvatore's been?"

With glaring eyes, Elena turned to the blonde vampire. "I don't know."

"So, they just vanished. Without a trace. Leaving you unprotected. That's very unlike them."

Elena shrugged. "Stefan's changed and Damon has no ties here. They're free to leave whenever they want."

Bonnie coughed on her drink. "No ties? They're both in love with you!"

"Stefan may have been… at one point, but certainly not anymore." She took a moment to take a bite of her burger. "As for Damon, he's never shown any signs other than friendship." A part of her deep down knew something was off with the statement but she couldn't find any actions or gestures in her mind that proved otherwise. She and Damon were strictly friends. End of story. Even if he had been on her mind a lot recently.

Now even Bonnie was staring at her incredulously. "Damon and you? Just friends? You've got be kidding me."

"Seriously?" Caroline screeched. "You two kis—"

Caroline was interrupted when Matt came over to their table, placing their bill on the table. All three heads turned in his directions as he plopped down next to Elena, his arm going on the back of their booth. He immediately sensed the tension in the air, causing him to look at all of them and ask, "Did I come at bad time?"

"Of course not," Elena stated, meaningfully. She was done talking about the Salvatore's. It was difficult enough dealing with the fallout of her and Stefan's relationship but now she had to deal with unexplained feelings for his older brother. It was too much to handle. "Is your shift over?"

Matt nodded. "I have to go home and shower before we go out though."

Caroline waved a dismissive hand with a smile. "No problem. We have plenty of time. The party doesn't start until later."

"Good." He fished for his phone, checking for messages. With a sigh he asked, "Can any of you give me a ride. My trucks busted."

"Again?" Elena asked in shock. Matt, honestly, had the worst luck. And given their groups record that was saying something. "I have my car. I'll drive."

Matt smiled as he looked up. "You sure?"

Elena touched his thigh. "No problem. Care and Bonnie will just wait here and then we can all go together. Okay?"

"Works for me," Bonnie replied.

"Just text us when you're on your way back," Caroline smiled.

Matt smiled and stood. "Great. Ready?"

Elena grabbed her coat and through some money on the table for her bill. With a wave to her friends, she stood up and followed Matt out of the grill and into the chilling night air. She huddled in her jacket as they made their way to her car. Once inside, Elena blasted the heat and rubbed her fingers together before putting the gear in drive before pulling out of her spot and heading towards Matt's house.

* * *

><p>"The remotes on the table if you want to watch TV. I'll only be a few minutes so just make yourself comfortable."<p>

Elena smiled as she laughed. "This isn't my first time here, Matt."

"I know," he said, lifting his hand to run through his hair. "It's just been awhile and…"

"Matt, I get it. Don't worry about me. I know how to entertain myself." She began unbuttoning her coat and laying it over the back of the couch.

Matt nodded, his eyes following the movements of her hands. "Uh, yeah."

A blush coated her cheeks as she noticed his eyes on her. "Uh, Matt?"

"Yeah?" he replied, distracted.

"Shower?"

His wide eyes popped up to hers. "What?"

Elena's laugh was light and playful as she responded. "Go take your shower. I'll be fine here."

"Oh, right. See you in a few."

Matt turned and disappeared into the hallway as Elena took her seat on the couch. She reached for the remote and flipped through the channels as she waited. Her mind was full of thoughts and loaded with confusion. She and Matt had been falling back into their own routines lately but she couldn't seem to shake the feelings like something was missing. That love between them would always be there, youthful and secure, but things were different now. She was different.

A part of her knew she was a stronger person now. Her heart had the ability to welcome a deeper, more unpredictable love. That same part of her had flashing neon lights that blinked "Damon! Damon! Damon!" That was about the time she stopped listening.

It made no sense for her to have these lingering feelings for Damon. There was nothing to base them on. Sure, she was attracted to him. You would have to be blind not to be. But, that couldn't be it. These feelings were too persistent, too deep, to be mainly physical.

She looked around Matt's house. Filled with photos of his family, a few of him and Caroline at the Decade Dance and Founder's Day and some of her and him from when they were younger. Elena noticed the constant smile on her face in each photo, the way they made funny faces at the camera and stuck their tongues out. She was happy once, before vampires and death drowned her and forced her to be stronger.

Why couldn't she find that happiness as the newer version of herself? Didn't she deserve a few smiles after everything she had been through? She and Stefan had been happy but that was over now. She needed to have more girl time. She needed a new guy in her life; one that wasn't a vampire. Matt's words from a few weeks prior echoed in her head.

"_You're doing a lot better than you think."_

That's when it hit her. She could try again with Matt. He would give her the best chance at a normal relationship since she wouldn't have any secrets from him. He was already a part of this supernatural world. He had experienced it firsthand. Maybe the two of them had grown enough that they could give it another shot. And if it didn't work out? Well, at least she had let herself try again and would be more open to the next guy that came along.

She had solidified that idea when he walked into the living room, freshly showered and dressed in a casual shirt and faded jeans. This was a good idea. She knew it.

So, why was she feeling as if she was betraying someone else?

* * *

><p>Since Caroline and Bonnie were finishing up some nachos when they pulled back up to the grill, Matt and her decided to go inside. The door opened and the blaring bass filled their ears. They smiled at each other as Matt opened the door for her and guided her inside. She was still turned towards him, listening to him explain something that happened in gym, when a hard mass collided with her.<p>

She nearly fell backwards, towards Matt, when she felt two hands grab her arms and steady her. With a breath of relief, her eyes slowly inched up, taking in the dark clothes and the chiseled body before landing on a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Damon?"


	4. Too Broken to Move On

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

******Summary:** ****Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Damon had heard her angelic voice the moment she stepped foot into the bar. He knew he had to get out of here. He knew he wasn't ready to see her again. It was going to be Stefan's job to tell her they were back and had figured out how to open the coffin. His heart could handle seeing Elena again. But in his frantic need to get out of here, he never thought he would run into her right at the front door.<p>

She looked shell-shocked as she stared up at him, slack-jawed and eyes wide. It wasn't like it was that big of a shock that he would be back in town and at the Mystic Grill no less. But after a minute of her just staring at him, the echo of his name ringing in his own ears, he knew he had to say something. "Hello, Elena. Quarterback," he nodded towards Matt.

"Welcome back to town," Matt replied.

"D-Damon?" Elena questioned.

His eyes narrowed and a smirk settled on his lips. "That's my name. Snap out of it, Gilbert. You act like you've seen a ghost."

"What are you doing here? How come you left?"

Damon's insides were tightening. Had the compulsion not worked? Was Elena about to cause a scene because he had broken his promise? No, that couldn't be it. He knew the compulsion had worked. She hadn't chased after him, had only called a few times. "My brother and I had a few things we need to figure out. In fact, we'll be needing you and your witchy friend to stop over. Oh, and tell her to bring her mother, too."

"We kind of had plans tonight," Matt pointed out, his hand resting on Elena's arm. The sight had Damon seeing green. He wanted to be the one touching her so easily. "Unless Caroline is okay with cancelling."

But Elena didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were still eyeing Damon in confusion. Damon just shook it off and chose to ignore her. "Talk to Blondie and let her know. It's important."

Matt nodded. "We'll be there."

"See you in a few." He pushed his way through the door and into the fresh air. The last thing he heard before he flashed away was the frantic beating of Elena's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Damon was back.<em>

Those three words repeated in her mind, causing her heart to gallop inside her chest. She couldn't understand her body's reaction to him, the way her eyes followed the movement of his lips, the way that smirk sent a shiver right down her spine. For some reason she found herself still standing in the doorway as he moved past her. Elena felt insane with need. But for what exactly? What could she possible need from Damon?

Matt eventually guided her towards Caroline and filled the two girls in on what had just transpired. Thankfully, he left out Elena's shock, but by the looks Bonnie and Caroline were giving her, they had figured that out for themselves. They quickly gathered their things and paid the bill before they all walked back to Elena's car. Matt offered to drive, noticing the way she had yet to say a word or get that unglazed look out of her eyes.

She stared ahead as they drove towards the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was unaware of her movements as she got out of the car and followed her friends towards the front door. They went inside without knocking and found Stefan and Damon in the parlor, drinks already in hand.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her body just as knock sounded on the door. Stefan walked over to answer it, opening it to reveal Abby. Abby walked over and stood awkwardly by Bonnie, feelings uncomfortable among all the vampires. Then Bonnie cleared her throat. "Well, everyone's here. What's up?"

Alaric walked into the room, holding various pieces of paper and studying them intently. "These depictions state that a blood knot was used to seal the tomb."

"A blood knot?" Bonnie questioned, looking towards her mother.

Abby sighed. "It means that it took two generations to seal the coffin and so two generations will be needed to open it."

"Think you can handle it, witchypoos?" Damon chided.

Bonnie glared at him. "Of course."

"Wait a minute, Bonnie." Abby placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "I don't have any magic."

"Well, we're going to help you get it back."

Alaric looked up from his papers. "Are we sure we want to open this thing? We don't even know what's inside it."

"It's the only way to defeat Klaus. There's no other choice," Stefan pointed out. "If it's not worth it we'll reseal it."

Caroline walked forward and nudged Elena. "Are you okay, Elena? You haven't said a word."

"Huh?" she questioned. Her eyes hadn't left Damon's. Elena seemed entranced by him but she couldn't explain why. Was it just because she hadn't seen him in a long time? Why wasn't she reacting that way towards Stefan then? She shook her head. Caroline had asked her something. "What did you say?"

The blonde vampire eyed her curiously. "Any comment on this whole thing?"

"No. Everything seems fine to me."

"It's settled then," Damon cheered, tipping the contents of his glass into his mouth. "You know where it's hidden."

With a nod, Abby and Bonnie turned and disappeared out of the house. They heard the rumble of a car and then the sound of turning wheels over gravel. Silence filled the room as Elena watched Damon turn and look outside into the darkness.

"So, where did you two disappear to?" Caroline questioned, curiously.

"Little brotherly bonding," Damon replied sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "We contacted some friends to gain some information on sealing spells. This was the only one that made sense and reflected Bonnie's dreams."

"Could've filled us in."

With a quick glance at Damon, Stefan answered, "We needed a getaway." He was silent for a long moment before his quiet, broken voice filled the air. "By the way, Elena I want to apologize for how I acted. Trying to turn you on that bridge was too far."

Elena's eyes drifted towards Stefan. She was silent for a moment before finally whispering, "Thank you."

"How did you ever survive that?" Matt questioned.

Her brows furrowed. All she remembered was the car crashing into the water before she woke up the next night. Stefan's reasoning for kidnapping her and turning her were a mystery as were what happened when the car made impact. Looking up, she whispered, "I… I don't remember."

Stefan looked towards Damon before stating, "Damon saved you."

"He did?" Things were just getting weirder and weirder. Was she officially losing her mind after everything that had happened to her? Was this her minds way of coping? But if this was a defense mechanism, why was she remembering all the bad things that happened but forgetting a moment like Damon rescuing her? Maybe it had more to do with the fact that her ex-boyfriend had driven her off the bridge where her parents died and she had gone into shock.

Damon turned around. "Well, I have a previous engagement to get too. A bit of an entanglement really."

"But…"

"Let me know when judgey opens the coffin." Without a backwards glance, he placed his glass on the table, grabbed his coat and left the boarding house. Everyone stared at the door in confusion. None of this was making any sense.

Caroline looked between the group. "What happened on that bridge?"

* * *

><p>Damon returned to the boarding house, finally finding it empty of everyone except his brother. He walked inside, disposing of his jacket and heading for the tray of hard liquor. He was foolish to think just ridding Elena of her memory would solve all their problems. Everyone else still remembered their history and all it took was one wrong phrase before she figured it all out.<p>

He felt Stefan's eyes on him. In a mocking voice, he whispered, "Did you clear things up?"

"I told Elena I was turning her to get back at Klaus. She bought it but she knows something's not right." Stefan took a deep breath. "Why don't you just give her memory back?"

"I can't," Damon stated as he took a huge gulp of his drink.

Stefan already knew the answer but he needed to hear it again. "And why's that?"

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have." Damon grabbed the glass bottle of the amber liquid and headed towards the stairs.

Flashing in front of him, Stefan placed both hands on his brother's shoulders. "We talked about this, Damon. I just want Elena to be happy. I just think that happiness involves neither of us."

With a drunken smirk, Damon replied, "It was never going to work out between us anyways. Brother's girl and all." He then pushed past his brother and climbed up the stairs, pouring the liquid into his mouth as he went.

Stefan felt a pain in his chest at the sight of his brother. Damon was broken without Elena and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, except maybe one thing…


	5. Tricked Into Thinking You'll Forget

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

******Summary:** ****Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>After another sleepless night, Elena found herself once again at Mystic Grill. Barely any makeup, her hair in a high ponytail, and not caring much about her looks, she walked in the crowded grill to find Caroline already seated at one of the tall tables. After a long night of magic, Bonnie and he mother and turned in only to return to the cave again tonight to try again. Their entire group was nervous and so they decided to stick together.<p>

Matt was busy running around taking orders and as Elena walked in she felt her body heat up. Her eyes sought out the room for familiar blue eyes and she found them there, at the bar, having a drink with Alaric. Their eyes locked for a split second before he turned away from her. Elena felt rejection soak her in waves and her mouth set into a pout before confusion filled her.

_Since when did she care so much about Damon?_

With a shake of her head, she walked over to Caroline who was staring at her intently. There was a welcoming smile on her face but Elena couldn't help but notice the onslaught of questions bubbling at her best friends lips. Lifting her hand to pull the end of hair over her shoulder, she leaned her elbows on the table. "Hey, Caroline. What's up?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that."

Elena sighed as she peered over her shoulder, looking in Damon's direction. Just as her eyes gazed over the back of his head, he looked over his shoulder, feeling her eyes on him. Slowly, she focused her eyes on the table just as Damon looked forward. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like some love-struck teenager? She sighed and brought her focus back to Caroline who was looking at her. "What?"

The blonde vampire's eyes bugged out. "Seriously? Why have you been spacing out so much lately?"

"I just feel…" Elena didn't know how to explain it so she went with the easiest adjective, "off."

"Does it have to do with Damon?" Caroline asked, honestly. Her eyes softened as she mumbled her words, fully aware that Damon was a few feet over.

Elena felt her heart clench before it began beating rapidly. Her breathing shallowed out as she began thinking of him. She began playing with the ends of her ponytail as her bottom lip slipped between her teeth. How could she even begin to explain the confusion she had experienced since Stefan drove her off the bridge? It made no sense to her.

"Elena," Caroline whispered, "what's the deal with you and Damon?"

With her head now in her hands, Elena breathed, "I feel like I'm going crazy… every single time I look at him."

She felt a soft touch at her shoulder and looked up to see Caroline with a sad, knowing smile. "It's because you're in love with him. You have been for a long time. I know how it feels. I fought against Matt and then Tyler. It's hard letting someone new in."

Elena shook her head. She wasn't in love with Damon. That was completely absurd. What could she possibly love about Damon? That's when she noticed it; the stirring in her underbelly. It was low and curious, causing a vibration to radiate through her body, setting it in equal parts of ease and anticipation. Thoughts of what Damon could do to her and with her had her on edge. Those feelings had weight but when she tried to think of moments to back them up she came up empty. It was all so very frustrating.

"Any news on the witches?"

With a pop of her head, Elena looked up to see Damon beside her, his eyes burning towards Caroline. His body was on edge and she could feel his tension from the mere inches of space that existed between them. It may have been continents with the distance she felt standing next to him. There was no longer a warmth in his gaze towards her, a familiarity. He looked down on her like a nuisance that was threatening his demise.

"No, not yet." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Do you normally interrupt conversations that you're not privy to?"

Damon smirked. "Only when they're about me."

Feeling her face burn up, Elena excused herself and disappeared into the bathroom. He had heard everything. She had never felt more foolish in her entire life.

* * *

><p>"What's your deal, Damon? Taking a page from the Stefan handbook?"<p>

Damon shrugged. "It's in her best interest."

"Your being a jerk. It's bad enough that she has Stefan making her hate him, she doesn't need you to also."

"It's not like that." Damon sighed, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the bathrooms. He could hear her quiet sobs, her low pep talk to "get a grip". She would be in there for awhile and there was no time like the present. "Look I need to tell you something and you might want to fill everyone else in on it as well."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him pointedly. "What did you do now, Damon?"

"Elena has no memory of our time together. Well, she remembers our friendship and me helping her with Stefan, but any moment that revealed that I loved her as been removed completely. That's why she doesn't remember why Stefan drove them off the bridge or how I saved her that night. She especially doesn't remember that we kissed."

He looked on as Vampire Barbie's face registered shock than anger before she slapped his shoulder. "Are you insane! You can't take away her choice like that!"

"Too late." Damon groaned. "Look, it was the only way to protect her. Stefan's not exactly in the right frame of mind right now and our budding relationship was only going to make it worse. It wasn't going to work anyway. She would've had a nice run in the sack with me and then realized she chose the wrong brother and ride off into the sunset with Stefan."

Caroline put her hands on her temples. "Are you completely off your rocker? She's in love with you, you idiot. She was slowly admitting it to herself and then you go and do something like this!"

Ignoring the swell of hope in his chest, Damon shook his head. "It was always going to be Stefan. I never deserved her like he did. At least this way she gets neither of us. She can have a normal human relationship."

"You are in some serious need of some self-love and not the good kind," Caroline jabbed. "She can never have a normal human relationship because guess what? She doesn't have a normal human life. None of us do. You can say all you want that you did this for her but that's not true."

Damon gawked. "How ya figure, Blondie? I must've missed that lecture at Compulsion 101."

"It's textbook." She took a sip of the pink drink on the table purposely making him wait. "You're scared she would reject you so you walked away before she could. Better yet, you made sure she wouldn't even chase after you."

He felt his hands ball into fists. "You don't think this is killing me? You don't think that I haven't regretted this decision from the moment I made it? But it's done and she's better off without us. Once we deal with Klaus, Stefan and I are gone for good. She deserves to be happy and that isn't going to be with either of us."

"Is that so?" Caroline challenged. "So, you're telling me that she had never been happy with you? That when her entire world is crashing around her you don't put a smile on her face by taking her away from the moment? Elena was happy with Stefan and by all accounts Stefan may be the 'good brother', but I've never seen Elena smile the way she smiles with you."

Silence passed between them for a long moment. Memories of Elena smiling, laughing, joking passed through his mind. She was so full of life and somehow just being around her brought him back to when he was human. Without a doubt, Elena was the strongest person he ever met. Through pain, death, and despair she still carried on, put her friends first, was still so damned compassionate about others. It was what made him fall in love with her. "And here I thought you hated the idea of us together," Damon said, offhandedly.

"I just want her happy, Damon."

Damon nodded. "I think my taking her memory is the best way for her to have that. Don't think I haven't noticed the way she cozied up to Matt."

Caroline sighed. "She knows something's missing. They both have. That's why neither of them have made a move even though they haven't left each other's sides for weeks."

"I'm not giving back her memory, Caroline. Not unless I know it's no longer in her best interest."

She studied him for a moment. He seemed truly sincere in his words. All he wanted was Elena to be happy—it was what they both wanted. As much as she hated the idea of keeping this big a secret from her best friend, it was worth a shot if they could get some normalcy. Sure, Elena felt confused now, but once they killed Klaus and the brothers were gone, she could move on. She and Bonnie would make sure of it. "Okay, Damon. I'll let everyone know. But only as long as she's happy."

"Deal."

That was when Caroline and Damon's phones chimed simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Elena emerged from the bathroom, all signs of her breakdown gone. She had lost it there for a moment, the confusion overwhelming her, but she had full control of it now. Her unexplained feelings for Damon would just have to go away. There was no way she was acting on them, not when she felt like a mental patient and was sure Damon didn't feel the same way.<p>

With squared shoulders, she let the door swing close behind her as she took her first steps in the direction of Caroline and Damon. She could see them in the distance, having a heated discussion and Elena nearly ran back towards the bathroom. What else could they be talking about but her? No. They were vampires trying to take down the most lethal Original. There were hundreds of things they could be talking about. Maybe Bonnie finally got the coffin open and what was inside is up for debate.

With a deep breath, she calmed herself and went to step out of the hallway. She would've made it too had a hand not clamped over her mouth and dragged her back into the darkness.


	6. Miles From Home

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

******Summary:** ****Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Bonnie and her mother finally opened the coffin," Caroline said as she scrolled through her phone. "She said to come quick. There was a little bit of a complication."<p>

She looked up to see Damon staring intently at his phone, his body tensing for some unknown reason. The muscles in his face were tight. Caroline felt her stomach drop. This had to be something to do with Elena. The only time she ever saw Damon get like this was when Elena or Stefan were in danger. With their luck there was bound to be some anonymous message stating: "Elena may have forgotten but I still remember everything, bitches" from some thousand year old vampire out for blood. So, maybe she was watching a little too much Pretty Little Liars in the aftermath of Tyler's departure. Who cares?

Finally, Damon looked up and in a hard voice he grunted, "Mine's not from Bonnie."

So, when she looked over to see a message from someone they knew telling Damon that if wanted to remove Elena's memory, he'd remove her choice, Caroline was instantly ready. Coffin forgotten, they needed to save Elena.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes drifted open to reveal a dirty, dingy cell. It was cold and dark but she could see light slipping in underneath the metal door. She curled her legs against her body to fight the chill and rubbed against the tear stained marks on her face. There was a dull, dry taste in her mouth and she remembered the familiar aftertaste of being chloroformed. Where was she? Slowly, her eyes looked around the cell, searching for any clue as to where she was. It was just rock molded into a room and a single door. The only thing it told her was that she was underground.<p>

She heard the clank of metal turning and was instantly on her feet, her hands down at her sides in tight and ready fists. She may not have any of her weapons but she would do anything she could to get out of here. The bottom of the door revealed a small hole as a tray with a glass of water slipped through. Elena instantly, ran towards the door, her fists banging against the door.

"Let me out! Open this door! What do you want from me!"

But her screams went unanswered. Her back turned to the door and slid against the metal all the way to the floor, besides the tray. Thirst got the best of her and she lifted up the glass and held it to her nose. Finding no strange smells emitting from the glass, she took a tentative sip and then drained the clear liquid. If anyone wished to drug her there was nothing she could do now. Dying wasn't an option.

Sleepiness took over and she found herself moving towards the tiny bench where she originally woke up. Fighting against the sleep, she lay down and pulled her legs against her chest. The memory of blue eyes filled her memories before she was finally pulled into sleep.

* * *

><p>"He has her a few miles north of here and I highly doubt he plans to keep her there."<p>

Damon put his head into his hands, his legs shaking again. Caroline had been on the phone with Bonnie who was recovering at home with her mother after the Original witch ran out of the Lockwood tomb (Another problem that had to be dealt with). Thankfully, she had just enough energy left to do a location spell and find out where Elena was. They needed to hurry. One little phrase and all of his compulsion would disappear.

Caroline nodded into the phone. "Thank, Bon. We'll hurry. Stay put and get better until we figure all this out."

Damon was on his feet in a second about to flash out of the room until Caroline blocked him. "What do you want, Blondie?"

"You're not going there alone. I'm coming with you."

"No way," Damon stated, shaking his head. "This is personal."

Caroline put a hand on his arm. "I can help you. I'll get through to him."

"And what makes you so special?" he challenged.

"I'm the only one who hasn't tried."

* * *

><p>With a sleepy sigh, Elena rolled onto her side and clutched the pillow in her arms. She felt safe and warm on the comfort of the bed she was currently on top of. Then her eyes opened wide as she sat up in the bed. What happened to the cold cell she was in earlier? Her eyes looked around the room and she realized she recognized this room. She had been in once or twice but the massive bed and state of the art shower were hard to forget.<p>

She was in Damon's room. On his bed.

Had he saved her only to have her forget… again? There was the sound of creaking wood and Elena turned to see the bedroom door being opened. She couldn't fight the huge smile that formed on her face. It was all she could do not to jump off the bed and race into his arms. She almost did but her body stopped in its tracks as she saw Stefan's face, not Damon's, appear in the doorway.

"Stefan?" she whispered, as she crawled off the bed, awkwardly.

Stefan flashed towards her, his hands hard on her shoulders as he pushed her back onto the bed. "Are you having any side effects?" he questioned in a cold tone.

Elena shook her head, confused. "Of what?"

"The sleeping pills. I've never taken them before but I couldn't think of any other way to get you here besides the chloroform and the pills."

With her mouth agape, Elena stiffened. "You kidnapped me?"

"It was the only way."

"The only way? The only way for what? To push me away for good? We just moved past this, Stefan." She could feel her body rising in anger. How could he do something like this? And why?

Stefan moved towards her, pinning her against the bed. "How many times have you been in here, Elena?"

She furrowed her brows. "Once or twice. What does that have to do with anything?"

Stepping away, he moved towards the nightstand and ran his fingers over the books. "What if I told you it was more than that? What if I said you two are closer than you remember?"

With a shake of her head, Elena responded. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Stefan?"

None of this was making any sense. Being in here with Stefan when she was having all these conflicted emotions was enough to make her head swim. There was something he was trying to get her to figure out but she couldn't get over the fact that he had kidnapped her and was now questioning her about her relationship with his brother. Damon and she were strictly friends even with her thoughts drifting elsewhere. He never felt that way about her. Even lately he seemed annoyed with her very existence.

"Why did I try to turn you, Elena? In fact, what was the moment when you stopped taking my advice about Damon and formed your own opinion? Why did Damon come save you? Why not Caroline or Bonnie?"

"What are you trying to say?" she interrupted before he could continue with his onslaught of questions. They were confusing her because she couldn't come up with any responses. Except, of course, the first one. "You tried to turn me to mess with Klaus. You told Caroline and me that."

"Are you sure?" he challenged. "Don't you think you would remember that, Elena? There's no reason for you to block that out."

Tears of frustration began to slide down her cheeks. "I… I don't know!"

"Think about it, Elena! There's something missing. Pieces of events you don't remember, confusion, lingering feelings you can't explain… what happened after Damon saved you?"

She couldn't even look at him now. He was in her face, demanding answers she didn't have. The tears were flowed freely now as she grabbed at her hair and forced her mind to work. There were holes in her memories and for the life of her she couldn't piece things together. That's when it hit her; a lingering memory of something Jeremy had said to Damon when he offered to compel him again.

"_I know you think you took it away but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why I still feel empty, alone…"_

Then it was as if everything in her life made sense. The holes in her memory, the unexplained feelings, all of it summed up to one answer, one act. Someone had compelled her memories away.

"Damon compelled me."

There was a sound across the room and Stefan and Elena turned to see Damon in the doorway, his wooden stake on the floor. He looked so lost and vulnerable in that moment but Elena's eyes couldn't help but stare daggers in his direction. The room was filled with tension and it was Damon who cut it first.

"You were never going to hurt her."

Stefan shook his head. "No. I just couldn't stand seeing the two of you like this. Her choice to choose between us or choose neither of us needs to be hers."

Elena looked down before mumbling, "Damon, I need you to take me home."

* * *

><p>Damon drove to Elena's house in silence, not a single word passing between them. The only sound filling the car was the slight rumble of the engine as he wondered what could possibly be going on in that head of hers. She was mad. There was no doubt about that but she had yet to scream or yell or hit him and so he had no clue how to respond.<p>

It wasn't the first time he had compelled her but the last time he had not nearly removed this many memories. He knew there were risks but he was so worried about Stefan coming after her again that he hadn't thought. He just acted. (Something he did a lot).

When they pulled up to her house, she climbed out of the car and Damon merely followed. Together they slowly climbed up the stairs until she stopped at the porch and turned towards him, her eyes down casted.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, meaningfully. He knew it was true because the last thing he wanted was to break their trust again and see that hurtful look in her eyes. She turned towards him and without thinking Damon lifted his hand to rub against her cheek. He noticed the way she seemed sigh at his touch, the way her body visibly relaxed. It seemed Jeremy was right. Just because you removed the memories didn't mean the feelings went away. He had been haunted by their memories, their moments, that replayed throughout his mind constantly that he secretly craved to see her relaxed with him.

She searched his eyes, no doubt feeling that sense of calm come over her. When she seemed to have found what she was looking for, she whispered, "I need to remember."


	7. Some Prayers Find An Answer

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

******Summary:** ****Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>"It looks like a tornado came through here."<p>

Elena looked up from under her bed to see Caroline standing in the doorway. The blonde vampire lifted a heel clad foot and precariously placed it in a rare open spot amidst the mess. Caroline was right. The room looked as if a bomb had gone off. Elena's bed was haphazardly knocked off the bed and clothes from inside her drawers were strewn all over the floor and dressers. Even some of her knickknacks from her bookshelves were on the floor. With a loaded sigh, Elena placed her hands on the box spring and let her head fall atop it.

Vile coated her voice as she screamed, "He took it! He stole it from me!" Her hands balled into fists as she slammed them against the rebounding fabric.

"And _who_ stole _what_ exactly?"

"Damon," Elena seethed as she moved to sit on what was left of her bed. "Damon stole my diary. Not only did he take away all my memories but he was thorough enough to make sure I wouldn't figure it out for myself."

Caroline nodded. "So, he finally told you."

"You knew!"

Making her way towards the bed, the blonde held her hands up in surrender. "It seems he wasn't as thorough as you think. He just told me yesterday… right before you were kidnapped. He realized that the rest of us would remember what happened between the two of you."

Elena groaned. This was all so very confusing and the moment Stefan had hinted at what Damon had done everything seemed to fall into place. She had a reason for her feelings towards Damon now all she wanted was the memories. When she had saw Caroline making her way up the stairs to handle Stefan all she wanted to do was vent and yell and scream, but she knew she needed to remain calm. She would need those memories to figure out her next move. So, instead of yelling and screaming at him in usual fashion she kept her voice steady as she asked for her memories back.

However, Damon seemed sure of his decision and refused to give them back to her. After an argument on the porch, Elena stormed into her house irritated with the situation he had put her in. That irritation had been lifted slightly at the notion of her diary. But as the room before her filled her version she remembered how that had been short-lived. Now she was just irritated and annoyed with Damon Salvatore.

"So, it's true then," Elena sighed. "There was something going on between us."

Caroline reached out and grabbed hold of her best friend's hand. "I think something _is_ going on between the two of you. Ever since Stefan left and for some time before that we noticed you were growing closer to Damon and without the safety net that Stefan provided you weren't hiding your feelings."

"Did we…." Elena wasn't sure how to phrase it but, as usual, her friend seemed to understand.

"As far as you told us, all you've done is kiss."

Another sigh made its way out. "This is so surreal. Hearing about my life from someone else. I don't understand why he would do this?"

"In a weird way he was trying to protect you. The thought of you and Damon wasn't sitting well with Stefan. He went off the deep edge. So he took away your memory so that you wouldn't chase him when he left. The only thing Damon loves more than you is his brother."

Elena's eyes opened wide as the shock of what Caroline just said resonated within her. "Damon loves me?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

Before Elena could answer there was the telltale sound of the doorbell. Moments passed as Alaric's footsteps made his way towards the door and then there was some muffled speech before ascending footsteps made their way towards them. Seconds later, Matt appeared in the doorway holding a folded piece of parchment with Elena's name written on the front in elegant script. Matt's eyes widened as he took in the state of disarray in front of him.

"What happened in here?"

"I was, uh, looking for something." Elena responded. She stood and gestured to the parchment in his hands. "What's that?"

Matt handed it over, stating, "It was on the porch when I walked up."

Elena opened the parchment to find an invitation inviting her to the Mikaelson family's ball later in the day. It wasn't until she recognized the unique spelling that she realized who exactly the Mikaelson's were. They were the children of Mikael. In other words, the Original family. Dread filled up inside her at the prospect of tonight's ball. There was no other choice she had to attend. She quickly filled in her friends and asked, "Were you invited, too?"

"I haven't been home yet but it seems like a town event so it very likely," Caroline answered with a pout.

With a pointed look, Elena asked, "Klaus?"

Caroline visibly shivered. "Very likely."

"What about you, Matt?"

Matt shook his head. "I have to take up an extra shift at the grill anyways."

"You sure?" Caroline asked. "I could use a date."

"I guess," Matt stated with a quick glance at Elena. She felt the guilt rise up within her. Up until yesterday she would've been the one asking Matt to be her date. But now with all this uncertainty around her memories she couldn't put him through that.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Well, don't sound too excited about it. Our breakup wasn't _that_ horrible."

"I'd love to go with you, Caroline."

With a brilliant smile, Caroline replied, "Perfect." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the room. "What do you say we get this room cleaned up and then go shopping for some dresses for tonight?"

"I say let's get started," Elena smiled for the first time all day.

* * *

><p>Damon threw on his leather jacket and headed towards the door when he felt Stefan's lingering present behind him. He turned around with his brow arched in question. Stefan had a familiar invitation between his fingers. His own had arrived hours prior and after a quick chat with Caroline he had errands planned for the day before an impromptu visit to the Gilbert house.<p>

"Did you get one of these?" Stefan asked to which Damon nodded. "It's the Original Family's coming out party. We'll finally get to meet the Original Witch."

"I think Mama Klaus is up to something. If Klaus survived a reunion with all hid newly woken family then things aren't going as we hoped. I'll let you worry about that though. I have some shopping to do."

Stefan eyed him curiously. "This doesn't have anything to do with Elena, does it?"

"Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't. For me to know and you to, well, dot, dot, dot." Damon smiled and opened the door before walking outside and shutting it behind him.

He hopped into the comfort of his Chevy and let the engine purr beneath him as he pulled out of the driveway and veered onto the roadway. He knew his best chance of getting what he wanted was out of town, so without hesitation he hopped on the highway and drove to Richmond. As he entered the shopping center, he noticed all the high end boutiques and picked one that had the most young girls entering it.

As soon as he entered, one of the sales associates approached him and without letting her get a word out he stated, "I'm looking for a ball gown. Preferably in a dark color and perfect for a young woman of about eighteen."

"You've come to the right place. I think I know just what you're looking for."

Damon smirked. "I thought so."

* * *

><p>It was still early afternoon when he returned home. He placed the neatly packaged ball gown on his bed and sauntered over towards his desk. Easily finding a piece of parchment, he began to write upon it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elena,<em>

_I figured you would need something to wear tonight and I hope you will consider the gown inside. The instant I saw it, I thought of you and all I had hoped we could have in our future. Now to the arrangement. Since we have to both attend, and I wish to protect you, I have a proposition for you. You want your memory of our time together back so I will give you one night with my guards down. It'll be a do over for us minus all the angst of the past year. If by the end of the night you still want your memory back, I'll do you just that. Your choice._

_I'll by over tonight at precisely six thirty. Hopefully, you'll be waiting there._

_- Damon_

* * *

><p>Sealing the letter with his insignia, he secured it within the gold bow wrapping the box. He carried it downstairs with him, placing it carefully in the trunk of his car. Parking his car near the Gilbert house, he stealthy flashed to the tree that resided beside her window. He heard the sound of Elena in the shower that adjoined her bedroom and Alaric, Matt, and Caroline discussing the upcoming ball in the kitchen. Stealthily, he climbed into her bedroom and placed the package atop her bed.<p>

He remained outside on the tree as the sound of the shower turned off and Elena's wet footsteps made their way to her bedroom. He heard the slight falter in her steps as she saw the package and then her quickened footsteps as she approached it. The sound of her tearing open the envelope and her silent breathy words as she read it to herself was enough to put a smile on his face. She was smiling between the phrases, anticipation causing her heart to gallop within her chest.

Damon waited only a moment for her to tear open the package as he heard her gasp at the beauty of the dress he bought with her in mind. With a skip in his step he returned to his car and drove quickly home to get ready. After all, he would have to look his best. He had a date with Elena Gilbert tonight.


	8. Give Me Love

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

******Summary:** ****Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Elena's dress narrowed down by Lianne: http:/www(dot)promgirl(dot)com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD487004**

* * *

><p>Looking nervously at the clock, Elena noticed only two minutes had passed since her descent down the stairs. The dress fit her like a glove and she found herself once again wandering over to the mirror to have a look at it. Her hands ghosted along her waist, against the taffeta fabric that bunched at her one side. The corset lace up bodice was embellished with crystals which flowed down to her hips where the fabric billowed out to fan around her legs till it hit the floor. Darkened teal flamed along the bottom edges, lightening up as it reached the sweetheart neckline that framed her breasts. It was perfect. It was her.<p>

She pulled her hair over one side, letting the curls bunch together as she touched up her lip gloss. Her eyes looked full with the darken hues around her lids and her skin gave off a radiant glow. Butterflied fluttered inside her as she watched the clock, impatiently awaiting six-thirty. Knowing that there were memories and moments of them together that she didn't remember did little to ease her anxiety. Had he danced with her before? Had she felt the cool hardness of his hands against the small of her back as he guided her around the dance floor? How did that make her feel?

Once again her eyes flickered up the clock just as it stuck six thirty, but before she could react there was a light rapping on the door. With a deep expel of breath, she walked over to the door, opening it to find Damon standing there in a tux with his hands behind his back. His cerulean eyes followed along her figure before finally landing on her wide eyes. She couldn't fight the need building within her. Damon looked the most handsome she had ever seen him. Or that she could remember.

"You look beautiful," he whispered with sincerity.

Elena felt the blush burning her cheeks. "Thank you. You _did_ pick it out." A smile ghosted her lips as she imagined Damon going through a rack of dresses.

"And it's only missing one thing." His hand reached inside his jacket a pulled out a long black jewelry box. Elena bit on her bottom lip. She didn't want him spending any more money on her.

"Damon," she warned. "It's already too much."

He stepped towards her and nudged the box in her direction. "I didn't buy this."

Elena looked up at him, her eyes blinking at the intensity of his gaze. "Okay…" She took the box from him and opened it to reveal an antique looking necklace woven in intricate silver and gemstones. It sparkled even in the dim lighting and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Where did you find this?"

"It was my mother's," Damon replied quietly.

She lifted the necklace from the velvet and met Damon's eyes. "Can you?"

Damon smiled. "It would be my pleasure." He took the necklace from her hands and Elena quickly lifted her hair up from her neck and turned around. Damon slipped his arms through hers as he settled the cool silver against her collarbone. He then followed the outline of the pattern along her neck, sending shivers along Elena's skin. When he reached the back of her neck, he clasped it and carefully removed his fingers from her skin. "Perfect," he whispered as she turned back to meet him, her fingers lightly touching the necklace.

"Thank you," Elena replied as she reached over to the coat rack and grabbed her shawl.

Damon nodded, his eyes never removing from her neck. "She would be happy to see it finally getting some use." He shook his head, shaking out of whatever thought his mind had wandered into. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With a smile, Damon held out his arm and Elena took it. Together they made their way down the stairs and towards the Chevy. Reaching out, Damon opened the door and helped Elena inside before flashing over to the driver's side and slipping easily into his seat. With a turn of his key, the car rumbled to life and the radio turned on to a low easy melody.

As Damon navigated the streets Elena could help but forget the one question nagging her thoughts. "Damon, can I ask you something? About the past, I mean."

Cautiously, he turned to her. "Depends."

"Have we ever danced before? You know, together?" Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she awaited his answer.

He seemed to have a minor internal debate before a smirk formed and he answered. "You could say it's somewhat of a tradition."

Jealousy swelled up within Elena because Damon had their memories and she didn't. Her memory depended on tonight proving that there was something between them worth keeping. If not, she would never have the memories to figure out for herself.

* * *

><p>Seeing that the place was safe enough, Damon turned towards the door to get Elena from his car. Unfortunately, Carol Lockwood had interrupted him to discuss some council matters. She rambled on and on until there was suddenly a shift in the room. They both seemed to have felt it and turned towards the door to see Elena having her shawl removed. Even though he had already seen her it didn't prepare him for the full effect. He stared at her, taking it all in. She was… damn it, she was everything; witty, enchanting, smart, brave and beautiful. As she walked towards him, her eyes intent on his, he knew his eyes were saying all that and that she wasn't looking away.<p>

"Did you forget about me?" she joked, slipping her arm around his.

Damon nudged his head towards Carol. "Got sidetracked."

"Sorry for monopolizing your date, Elena. Have fun, you two!" Carol waved as she dispersed into the crowd.

"Any signs of you know who," Elena whispered.

Damon looked around the room. He noticed the Original family heading towards the stairs. Elijah began welcoming the crowd just as an older woman around Carol's age began making her way down the stairs from the upper floors. The Original Witch. He noticed Elena tense up beside him and he placed a gentle hand on hers.

"Do you see who I see?" a voice whispered.

Elena and Damon turned to see Stefan approaching beside them, a drink in his hands. Damon nodded and returned his attention to Elijah who was now telling everyone to find a partner and join them in the ballroom. Taking a breath to steady himself, Damon turned towards Elena. "Shall we?"

A smile bubbled at Elena's lips but then faltered as she looked towards Stefan. "Did you come with someone?"

Before Stefan could answer, Rebekah slipped her arm around his. "Ready, love."

Stefan nodded and as he walked past them he stopped to place a hand on Elena. "It's okay, Elena. Have fun. You don't need to worry about me."

Her eyes followed them before turning back towards Damon. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Rather than dwelling on a moment with Stefan, Damon held his hand out.

He noticed the smile of delight that crossed her face. "It is a tradition," she breathed as she curtsied.

Laughter escaped them both as he slipped her hand through his arm and lead her towards the ball room. They joined one of the two lines that had formed on the floor and Elena waved briefly at Caroline and Matt before returning to him, her mouth forming into a shy smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He knew he had to make this moment special because even though it was the third time he would have her in his arms, it was the first time she was remembering.

An indie beat began playing from the stage and he guided her towards the first step. He helped her follow through the series of steps before he twirled her and finally took her in his arms. He held her close and noticed the shaky breath that escaped her as his hand found the small of her back. With ease, he spun her around the floor enjoying the excitement showing clearly on her face.

"You're good at this," she smiled out. Her voice was reminiscent of a time before. Another dance.

Damon couldn't help but smirk. "So, you've told me."

Elena's eyes drifted downward, causing her lashed to brush the apple of her cheek. When she looked back up at him she seemed shy. "Was there anything else I said you were good at?"

She seemed to be digging for something and Damon knew exactly what. "Are you talking about our kiss and if it was good?" he smirked. "I'm assuming Caroline told you."

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked, her voice picking up a nervous edge.

The last thing he wanted was to relive that moment, here, with her in his arms. If he started talking about the way her lips felt against his, the way she had leaned forward for more as he pulled away, and the breathless shocked face he left her standing there on the porch with, he'd be tempted to kiss her again. No, he wasn't going to answer her question because the next kiss they shared was going to be initiated by her. "Let's just focus on the present and the fact that you're stepping on my foot," he joked.

"Oh!" Elena gasped, stepping back and returning to the ease of Damon's guiding movements. Her face seemed to have fallen at his response. The removal of her memories was making Elena unsure of herself. The fact that she didn't know where she stood with Damon was killing her. But despite Damon's initial reason for removing her memory, it was slowly turning into a benefit for him. Now she had nothing but her feelings to work from. Stefan had already given his blessing and it was a do-over for her. The problem was: were her feelings strong enough for their relationship to survive?

Something seemed to change in Elena's stance as they danced. Her moved became more fluid as she stopped thinking and her body began to act. Damon felt the featherlike movement of Elena's hand as it ghosted from its place on his shoulder and found purchase on the back of his neck. She put light pressure on his neck and inched forward, closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together. There in the middle of a dance floor with couples twirling around them, Elena Gilbert finally made the first move.

* * *

><p>Elena was lost in the feeling of Damon's lips when she felt a light tap on her shoulders. With a slight groan she pulled away causing Damon to pull her waist closer. It was only when he opened his eyes and released his hypnotic hold on her that Elena turned around to see Elijah standing behind her.<p>

"My mother it seems would like to have a word with you," he whispered his eyes intent on hers.

Damon shared a glance with Elena before stating. "I'm coming with her."

Elijah smiled. "I figured you would say that."

With Damon's hand fully grasping Elena's, they followed Elijah out of the ballroom and up the staircase. As they turned down a long hallway, Elijah's voice dropped to a whisper as he explained his recent mistrust in his mother. He asked that they prove to him that her intentions are to truly keep his family together and not to be their demise. Elena reached her hand out and promised him that she would reveal to him all that went on behind the closed door. Elijah turned and left and Damon stepped forward, knocking on the wooden door.

When Finn opened the door, the scent of sage filled their noses. The Original witch, Esther, announced it was to keep the room clear of listening ears, and gestured them inside. As they entered, Damon made sure to stand protectively in front of Elena. Even though there was no way he could defeat an Original and a powerful witch who had managed to cheat death, he still refused to stand down and leave her vulnerable. At Finn's exit, the witch got right down to business.

Following Elena's questions about her immortality, Esther revealed her plan to bind the Originals as one. The only thing needed by them was the Elena's blood. Damon made sure to question the witch about the technicalities of the curse. Mainly, that it would affect Elena in anyway and if a counter curse would include her death.

"No, only the blood of my children unspelled."

At that reassurance, Elena stepped forward, handing over her blood. They left the room and lied to Elijah and it wasn't until the sight of the moral vampire drinking the spelled champagne that Elena felt guilt clenching her chest. At Damon's reassuring squeeze, she turned towards him, leaning her head on his shoulder and depositing her drink on a nearby tray. "Can we get out of here?"

Damon nodded and together they left the Mikaelson mansion. They rode in silence, Damon leaving Elena to her thoughts. Her mind was running wildly trying to think of a way to save the only Original who mattered to her. Then there was the tingle fluttering at her lips that still felt the soft presence of Damon's lips. The tingle was also settled in her underbelly, warming her from inside and setting her skin on fire. Not that she knew the feeling of his kiss, she had no idea how she had been able to stop before. With one final passing thought at her decision to talk to Bonnie tomorrow, Elena settled herself back in thoughts of Damon. This was their first date after all.

When he pulled up to the house, he flashed over to her side and helped her out. When he went to release his hand, Elena held on tighter and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

His brows furrowed. "For what?"

"For losing sight about what tonight was really about." Her other hand reached out and took his free one. She looked up into those blue eyes that she could get lost in and smiled. "Tonight was supposed to be about us."

Damon smirked as he did his flirty little eye thing. "So, there is an us?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. Was there? There had to be a reason for lingering feelings for Damon after the removal of her memory; a reason why those feelings had only grown the more time she spent with him. She had been the one to initiate a kiss between them at the ball when he had put no pressure on her to do so. Then there was that building need inside her to practically have her way with him right here on her sidewalk against his car.

When she found herself leaning forward, her mouth destined for his lips, she knew the answer. It took Damon pressing a soft hand on her shoulder that rang them true. The disappointment, the rejection, if she wasn't feeling something for Damon than her body had a funny way of showing it. Her eye drifted open to take in the pain in Damon's face.

"I've had enough action, Elena," he whispered in a strained voice. She could feel the electricity between them, sparking and drawing their bodies together like magnets. Damon must've felt it to because the pain in his face and voice were directed at his hand on her shoulder, the one preventing anymore contact. He took a large gulp and continued. "What I need from you are words."

Swallowing her need, she met his eyes purposefully. "There's something going on between us. Something that if I don't explore will be the absolute death of me." Her hands reached up and grabbed hold of his neck, holding him to her. Their faces were inches apart but she didn't dare make a move. "I've never felt like this, Damon. Not with Matt. Not with Stefan. I don't know what I had with you before but whatever it was it was strong enough to withstand you walking away. And I feel like I'm actually going to break if you don't kiss me right now. I don't know what I feel for you but it's strong and unlike anything I've ever experienced. I think I might be in lo—"

Damon reached forward and kissed the top of her nose, halting her speech. She felt vulnerable and needy but she would do it all over again and then some if that's what he needed to hear. Their eyes met and he muttered a simple phrase, so low and full of love that it shot straight from his heart into hers. "Remember."


	9. You've Open the Door, Don't Let It Close

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

****Summary:** **Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: It's looking like the next chapter is going to be the last. It will most likely be set some time in the future with the characters looking back. Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>"<em>These moments of impact… these flashes of high intensity… that completely turn our lives upside down, actually end up defining who we are."<em>

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes were open and yet all she could see were visions of Damon and her in her mind. Simultaneously while being completely consumed in the memories he had removed, she could feel his hands on her, his eyes on her, as he returned to her what was theirs. Their journey. It started with a memory from after she was kidnapped from the masquerade dance with Damon's voice continuing throughout all the rest. Those words would break apart as others flitted across her mind.<p>

"_I just have to say something."_

Memories of his breathtaking look at seeing her dressed in his era. The two of them dancing at the sixties Decade Dance and how he had made her smile despite being so worried about Klaus' impending arrival, the feeling that crept over her spine at his hint of "I have moves you've never seen before" tickled her ear. His closeness as he breathed that he wanted it to be real with her. The finality in his voice as he promised to always choose her and only her. The way he stepped in for Stefan at Miss Mystic Falls and the steadiness she felt in his arms.

"_What I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

She remembered their road trip to Georgia and how he had handled her so carefully after pulling her from her wrecked car. The way the pad of his thumb had pulled at her lips as he looked her over for injuries. How she had let him into her bed that one night with the notion that for once she would sleep safely with him there. When he realized she cared about him and how he wanted her to remember everything that had happened to them this summer when Stefan was gone. The way she had flirted with him while they were in her kitchen making chili and the flirty smirk he gave her as he looked her up and down.

"_I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it."_

Memories of everyone she knew pointing out Damon's love for her; her biological mother, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan. Damon's speech about how she would've liked him back when he was human and her sincere response that she liked him now just the way he was. How he promised her that even though it would always be Stefan, he loved her. She remembered the need in his voice as he stated he couldn't lose her. How she let herself be vulnerable in front of him as she broke and asked where he was and he replied with a vow to never leave her again. Moments of him protecting her, defending her, just _being_ there for her passed before her eyes. She remembered their first meeting and how she felt the electricity between them immediately. And, finally, a montage of kisses—both forehead and lips—before ending with a determined Damon marching towards her and taking her breath away with an exploratory kiss on the very porch that was in front of them.

"_I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you."_

She stood there lost in her memories. _He loved her_. He really, really loved her. Everything she was feeling towards Damon finally made sense. Every movement, every phrase, every act of defiance was because he loved her. Because there was something between them. She was left completely speechless standing there before him. Only seconds had passed since he had muttered the words that undid the compulsion yet it had seemed like a lifetime. Finally, she looked up into the deep ocean of his eyes and stared into them as tears formed in her own.

Only one word made it out past the fear of her former self. One name. One salvation. "Damon…"

But before she could continue and try to put words to her emotions, Caroline's car came to a halt behind Damon's. She flashed out of the car with Matt and Stefan on her heels. Damon's body tensed in front of her and Elena didn't dare step away from him. There was no way she was walking away from him now. How could he think he didn't deserve her? It was she who didn't deserve the depth and strength of his love.

"Ugh! I couldn't wait to get out of there. Klaus is just so… UGH!" Caroline visibly shivered. When Stefan and Matt had caught up she asked, "So what happened with Mama Original?"

* * *

><p>"The Originals are linked." Damon's response was short-mannered. They were all inside Elena's house, scattered about the living room. This was the last thing he felt like discussing in the minutes following the return of Elena's memory. He wanted to know everything she was feeling. Where did this leave them? Instead he was forced once again to put impending danger above his love life. "You kill one, you kill them all. Mama O is handling it."<p>

Matt leaned forward from his spot on the Gilbert couch, his eyes intent on Elena. "What aren't you saying?

Damon could feel the jealousy building within him. That was his job to notice the things Elena hid from everyone else. He was the one who knew her better than she knew herself. Yet exboyfriend number one noticed it before Damon could and exboyfriend number two had already figured it out.

"You don't want to kill Elijah," Stefan pointed out.

"He just doesn't deserve it. We're only really after Klaus." Elena fidgeted in her stance. "Plus, I have a feeling there is more to this spell than Esther is letting on; something that could affect all of you." Her eyes stared intently at Damon. "She blames herself for every death and destruction any vampire has caused. That doesn't exactly seem pro-vampire to me and any woman who has no problem killing off her children would have no problem ridding the world of all vampires."

Caroline was already whipping out her phone and punching at the keys. "We'll call Bonnie and see if she knows anything about it."

They all sat there as Caroline filled Bonnie in on all that she had missed. Damon just wanted everyone to clear out as they waited so he could talk to Elena. It was killing him not knowing if she was angry at him and still walking the road of denial or if she was finally ready to give him, them a chance. He was just about to suggest that when he felt her warm hand take his own a squeeze it. She wasn't looking at him, too focused on Caroline pacing on the phone, but just the touch of her skin calmed him. She was still with him. She wasn't running away and right now that was all he could ask for.

Moments later, Caroline hung up the phone and sighed, "She said she would meet us at the witch house."

"Alright," Damon said, getting to his feet, his hand pulling Elena up with him. "Let's get going. You three can follow Elena and I there in Barbie's car."

"Uh," Caroline interrupted, "don't you think Elena and I should change? I don't think we should be trekking it over there in ball gowns."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Elena admitted. "Care, I have some clothes for you here. We'll only be a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Elena threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank stop before zipping up a hoodie over her tank to keep warm. She stood in front of the mirror and put her hair up in a high ponytail as Caroline got dressed in the bathroom. When she was satisfied with how she looked she started fidgeting outside the door until her friend opened up. Elena pushed her back inside, turning on the faucet and letting the water run. With a touch to her ear she let the blonde vampire know she didn't want the boys to hear what she was about to say.<p>

"Damon gave me back my memory," Elena whispered.

Caroline gasped. "He did? What did you say?"

"Nothing… yet. You guys showed up and I never got a chance to."

The blonde chuckled. "Damon must be reeling." She shook her head and then asked, "How you feeling about everything? Before you were kind of in denial but have things changed?"

"I think so. I kind of kissed him at the ball and then made this big speech about how I was feeling and I must've said something right because gave me my memories back." She conveniently left out the part where she almost said those three little words because if anyone deserved to hear them first it was Damon. She still wasn't sure how she felt. Despite the strong connection she felt with Damon, the fact that she was "swapping Salvatore's" as Caroline had so conveniently put it had her feeling it was all wrong.

"Did you mean any of it?"

Elena hesitated before stating truthfully. "Yes."

Caroline grabbed Elena's shoulders. "Then tell him. You're human. Life is short. Not everyone gets second chances." She smiled. "Or thirds in my case."

"You and Matt?" Elena guessed. When her best friend nodded she couldn't help but hug her fiercely. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Pulling back, she asked. "It isn't weird, is it? I know you two were thinking of starting back up again and I would totally underst—"

"Caroline, it never would've worked with us. Not when Damon's under my skin. He deserves happiness and that's you."

Caroline hugged her best friend again and whispered, "You deserve happiness, too. Stop overthinking it and just let yourself be happy."

Elena couldn't shake the feeling that her best friend was right.

* * *

><p>"If an Original dies every vampire that is it's descendant dies along with it."<p>

Damon felt his jacket tighten and he looked down to see Elena clutching the leather in her fist. She had been right. Esther was out for blood and not the human blood that vampires were so willing to take but the entire vampire race. It was a little bit ironic that just when he seemed to have a chance with Elena his life would be ending but if it meant saving her it was worth it. "Well, I've lived long enough. How 'bout you, Stef?"

Stefan shrugged. "As long as Klaus is coming down with us."

"Are you two crazy?" Elena screamed, shoving at Damon's arm. "I'm not letting any of you die to take down Klaus. We'll find another way. Bonnie, you said there was a reversal spell?"

"Stop, Elena," Damon demanded. "If this is what it takes to save you then we're all willing to risk it."

Elena turned towards Caroline. "Please, help me here."

"I agree with them, Elena. You would do it for us."

Calming her thoughts, Elena turned towards Bonnie. "What if we just save the one that's tied to them? Is there a way to do that?"

Bonnie nodded. "They would just need to drink your blood as I read the spell aloud."

"Okay, so…" Elena seemed to be working it out in her head. "Caroline was turned by Damon, Damon and Stefan by Katherine, Katherine by Rose, and Rose by…" She looked around the room and no one answered. "Does anyone know who turned Rose?"

Everyone shrugged. "That would be no," Damon responded.

"Well, let's call Jeremy. He can talk to the dead so we'll just have him ask her." Elena suggested already pulling out her cellphone.

Damon was up immediately, putting a firm hand on hers. "I thought you wanted Jeremy away from all this."

"Not when he can save _you_," she whispered in a desperate voice.

He lowered his voice. "Can I talk to you?" Elena nodded. "We'll be right back," he stated to the group as he led Elena out of the house and out onto the yard.

"I know you have this overwhelming need to rescue everyone but you need to accept that we would do the same for you."

The frustration inside her seemed to have boiled over because tears were streaming down her face as she gripped his jacket. "I can't lose anyone else that I love, Damon. I won't survive it."

Damon's face softened. "Would I happen to be on that list?"

Her eyes met his and she studied them for a moment. He watched as a solitary tear made its way down her cheek. Lifting a hand to her face, he wiped away the tear and let his finger graze along the softness of her skin. This was the moment. His heard was open and bare for her and it was up to her what to do with it.

"It's not right," she began with downcast eyes. Damon felt his heart begin to shatter. He knew this was always an option. Elena was moral and she wouldn't want anyone to feel any pain at her expense. Even with Stefan's blessing she would always blame herself for any of his unhappiness. Her eyes drifted back up to his. "It's not right but I can't lose the way I feel about you."

Damon's face broke out into a smile of exultation. "And what do you feel, Elena?"

Her hands reached up and ran across his chest and shoulders before wrapping around his neck. "I feel you. I love you, Damon."

"I love you, too."

Elena smiled as she tipped her head up. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"This."

Not wasting another moment, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. She melted in his arms, her hands running through his hair as she pulled him closer to her. Their bodies were so tangled in each other that they nearly toppled into the grassy field had Damon not flashed them against a tree. His hands were everywhere, touching every part of her and letting himself explore what he had only dreamed about.

His hands were cupping her breasts underneath her shirt when she halted his movements with a firm push against his chest. "Stop. Stop. We have to stop," she repeated breathlessly as her mouth still moved against his.

"Why?" he whispered as he tugged her bottom lip with blunt teeth. His fingers dance along the waistband of her yoga pants before slipping beneath and slipping his digit inside. Elena shuddered against him as a loud moan elicited from her.

"Damon," she moaned and he committed the way she sounded to memory. "We have to save you first. Then…" Damon licked along her neck causing her to pull at his hair, "we have forever."

He smiled against her lips. "You're worth the wait," he whispered before planting a firm kiss and slipping his hands from underneath her clothes. Damon chuckled at the sighs that escaped her at the loss of contact. She stepped forward and kissed him one last time. "So, we save half of Team Badass…"

"… And then spend a little time just you and me."

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "It won't be just a little time. We have _a lot_ of loss time to make up for."

"Oh, really?" Damon arched a brow.

Elena nodded. "And Damon? I've got moves you've never seen." With a carefree laugh, Elena winked and sauntered back into the house. With a determined new outlook, Damon promised himself he'd survive because now he had something to look forward to.


	10. Eternity

**Title: **An Act of Compulsion

****Summary:** **Following a nearly fatal occurrence, Damon removes Elena's memory of his love for her. Their lives as they know it changes after the compulsion but Damon can't seem to forget the past. What happens when Elena realizes she doesn't want to either? Based off of Lianne's photoset [delenawhore(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18616370988] and a youtube video [jaybunzy0(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18739835071/fatallyxfragile-damon-elena-the-vow-style-by]

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter of AAoC! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><em>Several years later…<em>

* * *

><p>Damon was already in the defensive position, keenly aware of every sound, every smell, every sight in the forest. The predator was out there somewhere waiting for him to slip up so it could take hold of him. He wasn't about to let that happen easily. There was a rustle of leaves that forced him to switch direction but he was too smart to take the bait. He didn't move forward, only kept his feet firmly planted in the ground. The predator would make itself known soon enough.<p>

Air whistled behind him and a familiar scene entered his nose. He turned just in time to come face to face with the predator as it knocked him to the ground. Its slender long legs straddled his body, its hands held firm on his shoulders holding him down. It was stronger than him. For now.

"Gotcha," the predator breathed, grinding herself against him.

Damon playfully snapped at the air. "You're getting better."

"Because of you." Elena smiled down at him, rubbing her nose against his. "You're an amazing teacher."

His hand reached up to touch the spot where her heart once beat wildly at his touch. In the past few months he had gotten used to its stillness, learning to read her in different ways. Like now and the way her eyes grew darker and her mouth parted. It could only mean dirty things were in store for him. And sure enough, she didn't prove him wrong.

Elena made quick work of his shirt, tearing the flimsy fabric into shreds and letting them scatter on the forest floor. He was already pulling her tank top over her body before her nimble fingers freed him from his jean confinement. She was beautiful in the daylight. The rays of sun cascaded over her smooth skin as he followed the path to her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands as he massaged them, causing her to moan as one pebbled nipple hardened between his fingers. She was unsuitable. Always ready for him. Vampirism did her body good.

She freed him from his jeans, her hand grabbing hold and working him over as he ripped apart her shorts. Completely naked and on top of him, he let his hands roam her body. They eventually slid down between her thighs and inside her, curling and putting her on edge. She was already so wet for him, her breathing short and heavy as he brought her close to that blissful edge.

The sky began to darken and the scent of rain filled the air, but he was too lost in the smell of her arousal to care. She was everything and she was his. Together they were like fire and gasoline, explosive. Thunder sounded above and as the rain began to fall, Elena's cry of pleasure echoed against the trees.

Her hair was matted against her body, her body soaked and yet she didn't care. Her legs slid against the mud as she positioned herself over him, smiling down at him as he entered her. At the feeling of her enveloping him, he rolled her onto her back and into the mud. It covered them as they moved, taking turns in dominance. It was messy and animalistic but it was how they were together. Everything was heightened and charged when their skin touched and now was no different.

Damon pounded into her and Elena clawed at his chest, drawing his blood. Before he could react, her head inched forward and sucked on the drips of blood. She moaned in pleasure and flipped him onto his back, grounding her hips against him. She was close, he could feel it. Her insides tightened around him and he felt the familiar tightening that confirmed his own need for release. They moved together, frantically, until together they climaxed and fell back onto the ground.

Elena purred against his neck, licking his skin and nibbling at his jaw. His hands squeezed her ass as he pulled out of her and she lay contently at his side. "I'm wet and covered in mud," she laughed.

"You and me both, kitten."

"I have to walk back to the house naked."

Damon reached over and grabbed the tank top from beside them. "I seemed to have saved your tank top."

She rolled her eyes. "That'll barely cover my ass."

"That's the point," Damon teased as his eyebrows wiggled. He rolled her on top of him. They were caked in mud and the rain did little to wash it off. Elena leaned forward and kissed him, moving her tongue against his. "I'll race you," he mumbled against her lips.

Elena pulled away and challenged, "You're on."

Discarding her tank top, she flashed to a standing position and looked on as Damon stood. She walked over to him, running her hand down his abs and gripping hold of waistband of his unbuttoned jeans. "Let me help you with that," she offered. Once she had his jeans zipped and buttoned, she cupped him purposefully before flashing out his sight, her laughter echoing behind her.

"That little minx," Damon growled before chasing after her.

When he entered the house he heard the sound of water running in his bathroom. Without hesitation he flashed into his bedroom and followed the sound and saw the sight of Elena, naked and wet through the unfrosted glass of his window. It was no different than how she looked minutes earlier and yet he found it all the more attractive. He watched as she washed her body clean of the dirt and let it disappear down the drain. She didn't look at him but he knew that she was aware that he was there, watching her. Her movements were precise as she moved the loofa around her breasts and down her stomach to wash between her legs.

Damon found himself moving towards her and entering the shower. He brought his body against her and let her feel his hardness against her backside. There was no rejection as he slowly moved her forward. Elena spread her legs wide and pressed her face and breasts against the glass along with her hands. Damon gripped hold of her hips and entered her again for the second time that morning. Even though it had only been minutes since he was last inside her it had been far too long and he already needed the heaven of her warm silk enveloping him over and over again.

Unlike before, this time it was slow and sensual. They took their time being lost in the sensation of each other. He had imagined taking her this way so many times before as he showered and now it was finally happening. He was determined to stretch this out as long as possible and when he did and she spiraled down along with him. Years together and yet each time was better than the next. This time when he pulled out of her, he pulled her body up to him and met her mouth underneath the showerhead, showering her in the depth of his love.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in plush cotton robes, they snuggled together on the massive bed and watched television. He was content to just have her hear with him, her hand on his chest, his own wrapped securely around her tiny frame.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Elena breathed.

Damon moved his free hand to rest behind his head. "Get used to what?"

She moved to look at him. "The prospect of eternity with you. When we first met I would've never expected my life would have turned out this way."

Elena thought back on the day she had decided to turn for Damon. Klaus has been defeated years before and she was no longer in danger. She had gone to college and Damon had tagged along but still she felt as if there was something missing. After her graduation, after she had turned the exact age Damon looked, she told him of her decision to become what he was. They planned for months but the one thing she couldn't handle was the thought of Damon killing her to turn her. She didn't want him to live with that guilt, and he couldn't handle the thought of her killing herself. That was when Elijah had showed up and offered to help. With Damon's blood inside her and the very vampire nowhere in sight, Elijah took her old life and gave her a new one. One where she had forever with the man she loved. One where she was his equal.

She was tossed out of her thoughts when Damon playfully poked her side. "It's that bad, huh?" he joked. Inwardly, the thought always nagged him. Yeah, she had chosen him and all that implied, but he was constantly waiting for that moment when she realized he wasn't everything she thought him to be. That moment when she would leave him.

Elena stared at him. "Damon," she chastised. "What I meant was I never thought I could be this happy. I have multiple lifetimes of memories to create with you and it makes me so excited at all I have to look forward to."

Looking up at the ceiling he asked the one question that had been bothering him the past few months. "Do you regret turning for me? I know this was something you never wanted for your life. You wanted to grow old. Have babies."

Her eyes drifted close for a moment before settling back on his. "That life wouldn't have you in it."

"I would've stayed by. Watched you grow old. It would've killed me to see you with Matt but seeing you happy… that would've been worth it."

She shook her head. "When are you going to realize it, Damon? I'm happiest when I'm with you." A small smile lit up her face. "You have me for eternity. I'm not going anywhere."

Damon smiled back. He couldn't help it. Her smile was contagious. "You'll have forever to prove me wrong."

"You're ridiculous," she answered as she shook her head. "But, I love you, you idiot."

"I love you, too."

They were silent for a moment before Elena spoke again. "I will always choose you, Damon," she whispered, repeating his words from years before. "You come before everything else."

"Thank you," he whispered. Because it was all he had ever wanted: to be first in someone's life.

"No, Damon," she replied. "Thank you. Thank you for taking away my memories and proving to me it was you I was supposed to be with all along."

And then she kissed him, long and hard. It was a moment of impact. A moment she would never want to forget. Because it was the moment she got used to the idea of eternity with Damon Salvatore and all the memories that would come with it.


End file.
